


Crushed

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Explicit Language, F/M, Humiliation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for "He already knows”  and “I can wait until you’re done talking to them.” And"Don’t tell him I said that!”  and “I feel like I have to apologize for what I did earlier.” And  “I thought you knew”





	Crushed

For ten minutes now I had been staring covertly as Taka Michinoku, doing my best to not look like I was staring and trying to work up my courage to actually speak to him. Eventually. When he wasn’t surrounding by the single most intimidating group of men I had ever met. 

“Did you need something? Or you just going to hang around like a stalker all day?” 

I froze finding myself the center of attention of the group known collectively as Suzuki Gun, minus a few members. Apparently I hadn’t been as subtle as I thought as Taka stared at me expectantly. 

“I can wait until you’re done talking to them.” I stuttered feeling like an idiot. I stared resolutely at the ground, knowing if I looked at him I was going to make a bigger fool of myself. 

“Suit yourself.” He said with a shrug turning back to the group. 

I stood unsurely, inching both closer and further away as I hovered between getting closer to him and running away in humiliation. 

I stood staring until I felt myself jerked back by the elbow into the hallway I had been lurking near. Stumbling I regained my footing and found myself staring up at Taichi who had his usual smug grin on his face. Next to him stood Zack who looked equally amused. 

“How long you gonna hide here at stare at Taka?” Taichi said with a leer. 

“I’m not staring at him!” I denied hotly. 

“Sure you’re not.” Zack chuckled. “You’re always staring at him.” 

Defeated I hung my head and mumbled. 

“I can’t help it. He’s so cute.” Slapping my hand over my mouth I blushed furiously. “Don’t tell him I said that!”

“We don’t need to, he already knows.” Taichi said. “Taka may act like it, but he’s far from stupid. You think he hasn’t seen you lurking everywhere he goes. That he doesn’t know you’re lusting after him?”

Taichi slung his arm over my shoulders and hugged me close to his side, leaning down to whisper in my ear. 

“What does it say about you, that he knows and hasn’t made a move?” 

My breath caught at the implication in his words, shuddering as Zack leaned over and leered. 

“Taka, who fucks anything with a hole between its legs won’t look twice at you.” He taunted. “Poor girl.” 

“That’s not true.” I argued trying to keep the tremble in my voice from being too noticeable, them battering on insecurities I was all too aware of, hammering home facts I had repeated in my head over and over again, was getting to me. 

“You’re never gonna have a chance with him.” Zack said. “Taka and I are close. I know what he’s into and you’re not it sweetheart.” 

“Just stop it!” I whimpered. “Why are you doing this to me?” 

“Are you going to cry?” Taichi asked his grin growing wider. “Are we hurting your feelings?” 

Shoving his arm off me I ran down the hallway, disappearing around the corner as I tried to escape their taunting laughter. I only stopped when I reached my car in the parking lot. As I sank into my seat sobs broke out my head banging on the steering wheel until a knock on my window startled me. 

Jerking my head up, I found myself looking through the window at Taka’s concerned face. 

“Open up, please?” He implored, motioning for me to roll down the window. 

“What do you want?” I asked shakily as I opened the window. 

“I feel like I have to apologize for what I did earlier.” Taka said. “I was rude and I’m sorry.” He bit his lip before continuing. “And I feel like I should apologize for what Taichi and Zack did. I didn’t ask them to. I promise. They had no business speaking to you.” 

“Thank you for apologizing.” I said. “It’s not your fault that Taichi and Zack got out of line. You don’t control them. And I was staring at you. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable. I’ll try to control my feelings for you.” 

“You have feelings for me?” Taka asked his face a picture of surprise. 

“I thought you knew,” I said confused. “Taichi and Zack said you knew, that you didn’t want me.” 

“I didn’t know.” Taka said. “I had no idea you had feelings for me.”

“Great, so not only did Taichi and Zack humiliate me, but I did it to myself too.” I muttered. 

“Can you just go please? I’ve had enough embarrassment for one day.” I said to Taka with pleading eyes. “Okay? You’re forgiven. Just leave.” 

Taka looked like he wanted to say something further, but held his hands up in supplication. With one last look he turned and left, leaving me to my pity and self-flagellation.


End file.
